Zaruba (Anime)
Zaruba is a Madō Ring (魔導輪, Madōrinin) the Original Series, Ryūga-verse, and Anime Series. Character & Description In Anime Series universe, Zaruba retains his role as Garo's madōgu. However, the madō ring is given a revamped origin: Zaruba's unique nature is revealed to be him being a Horror spirit who has been pacified to serve the first Garo and all those who bare the title after. As stated by Keita Amemiya, unlike other Horrors, Zaruba has been thinking about co-existence with humans in ancient time. He made a contract with Makai Knights where he will help them defeat more malicious Horrors as a madō ring and in return, the his Knight would offer him a portion of his light energy. Since this contract was signed, Zaruba is no longer treated as a Horror, but a typical race of Makai Beast. In fact, by the events of Vanishing Line, Zaruba has since evolved into a true Makai Beast he now treated as, something which confirmed through Sword's use of a portion of his essence to upgrade his Garo armor where the said upgrade is not without risk of corruption. *[[Carved Seal of Flames|'Carved Seal of Flames']]: Zaruba was created at the same time the Garo armor was forged. During the witch hunts of Valiante, not worn since the death of the previous Garo (though owned by his daughter Anna Luís) Zaruba was damaged and was entrusted to Makai Priest Gael by Germán Luís to be repaired. Zaruba was originally to be given back to Germán sixteen years later after being repaired to be worn by his son León Luís, the new Garo. But Zaruba ended up in the hands of an apprentice knight named Marcelo who killed Gael and ended up becoming the host of the Horror Onbla. After Leon claimed the ring, Zaruba establishes their pact and uses his power to suppress flames within Leon at first. However, León's flames overwhelm Zaruba and he was considered unworthy as he is given to León's cousin Alfonso San Valiante to serve him. Zaruba is later returned to León, considering him finally worthy of the Garo title. As with Ryūga-verse series, he can take the user's lifeforce where the process greatly weakened him/her. *[[Crimson Moon|'Crimson Moon']]: In this story, Zaruba is associated with the Minamoto Clan during the Heian Era. During his time as Raikou's partner, Seimei only allowed him to active during the young man's fight against Horrors as she renders him dormant outside the fight. *[[Vanishing Line|'Vanishing Line']]: As a ring, Zaruba acts as Sword's darkness sensor and tracker. However, he has a greater role than other incarnations. He's also the key to Sword's motorcycle. Once transferred and activated to the motorcycle, Zaruba becomes the motorcycle and the ride becomes his extended body. When Garo activates his armor, the motorcycle also becomes armored. Capable of melee combat, the motorcycle has a pair of mechanical grappling arms with the physical strength to lift a truck and throw it across the field. Unfortunately, both Zaruba and his body were destroyed facing Knight. Zaruba rammed into Knight in order to prevent Knight kidnapping Sophie. Using the last of his magical power, Sword combined the remains of Zaruba's magical power onto his armor, giving Garo a power boost to his armor. Although presumed to be destroyed, his parts were recovered and rebuilt by the Makai Alchemists of Ferre Salé Dessimo. No longer a ring, he's now a fully dedicated motorcycle. After rebuilt as much more powerful Mado Motorcycle, Zaruba's abilities significantly increased as much as Garo Armor, as his motorcycle body's armored form became more draconic in design and has a fiercer appearance. While his fate after Eldo Net's destruction remained unclear, it's safe to assume he still active as he somehow managed to bring Sword back to real world. Skills & Abilities *[[Carved Seal of Flames|'Carved Seal of Flames']] & [[Divine Flame|'Divine Flame']]: Zaruba was designed specifically for the Garo bloodline. Anyone not blood-related to the Golden Knight's family can't access his power. In this case, only Prince Alfonso San Valiante and León Luís can do so as they are the direct successors of Garo. Zaruba's primary duty is to provide darkness detection and tracking, but at the price of a day's life for its user. Alfonso had a temporary contract with Zaruba, but León is the primary user. Once a month, Zaruba will absorb León's life force, weakening him for the whole day. During that time, he's helpless and needs a safe space to rest as he's helpless and needs tending. Once the process has run its course, León awakens as if he had a long dream. León was endowed with magical flames from his mother to protect him, but the flames are sensitive towards his rage. There have been moments when León can lose his sense of self as Garo. In his berserker state, only by deactivating his armor would calm his senses. With Zaruba's intervention, León's raging flames can be contained to give him better control. However, Zaruba has a limit to how much of the flames it can absorb. If overwhelmed, Zaruba could lose control and may send Garo into its Lost Soul Beast Form. However, after the events of The Carved Seal of Flames, Anna (León's mom) relinquished the flames to contain Mad Makai Alchemist Mendoza. Since then, Zaruba no longer needs to manage León's raging flames. *[[Crimson Moon|'Crimson Moon']]: TBA. *[[Vanishing Line|'Vanishing Line']]: When inserted into Sword's motorcycle, Zaruba can possess it and endows the bike additional features and powers such as Soul Metal plating which includes large armor plate that resembles his face, a large pair of metal arm to grab and pin down Horrors, and spiky wheels that can shred through anything, which active whenever Sword don Garo armor. Zaruba's eyes on the bike's face emit a blinding flash of light that magically marked Horrors blinded by it that wherever they go, they leave glowing sigils that give away their tracks. These abilities enable Zaruba to fight with Sword side by side when needed much like Mado Horses. Pics Gallery The Carved Seal of Flames File:Zaruba_(anime).jpg DF Zaruba 1.jpg Crimson Moon CM Zaruba 1.jpg Vanishing Line VL Zaruba Death.jpg VL Zaruba 1.jpg Zaruba Concept GVL.jpeg Notes & Trivia * Zaruba's name is the old Makai word for "friend", playing with his role as the most trusted ally of the user of the Garo armor. Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Allies Category:Madōgu